The Sister Slaves
''' Tatooine''' The room to the dusty motel was dark and quiet.... and hot. The girl twisted and turned under her sheets, trying to get settled in. The unbearable heat however was making that near impossible. Even with her light nightgown, she was near wishing that they were back at the cold spaceport of Alzoc III. She turned over to the girl in the bed beside her. "Sarah." No response. "Sarah," she whispered once more. The other girl rolled on her side. "What is it Chris?" she said groggily. "First off," the girl referred to as Chris said, "How many times have I told you not to call me that?" A giggle from the other bed and then, "Alright Christy, what could be as important as getting a good night's rest for the big day ahead of us?" Christy Marie frowned slightly. "Well that’s that problem. How am I supposed to get some sleep if I can't even get to it with this heat?" Sarah Mau let out a sigh. "Well now you know how I felt last night on that iceball. And besides, you're the one that decided to take the freighter to this wasteland!" Christy sighed. "Well it did cost us less credits but I see your point now. You think we'll be able to reach the university on time?" Sarah gave a half-hearted shrug. "I have no idea, but let’s get some sleep first before we make that jump to hyperspace." Christy sighed. "Guess you're right. Sleep tight sis." She heard the response, "Back at ya sis," and then it was quiet once more. Christy lay there, thinking. It had been three standard years since she and Sarah Mau had graduated from Alderaan High. Both of them had never had a sister before but through the time they had spent together through high school and now at the University of Alderaan, they had grown quite close. They had never had any sisters but now they considered themselves sisters. They had decided to take a small trip during their summer break and were now rushing back to Alderaan before the new college year started anew. They were short on credits and their next flight to Alderaan would be the last credits they could spend before they exceeded their limit on credits. As these worrisome thoughts clouded her mind, she heard a clattering outside. As she wondered what it could be, she soon realized that with all the lowlife scum on this planet, someone could be robbing the landspeeder they rented. Not wanting to dip into her college funds, she slowly pressed the door switch and walked out. She looked over to where they had parked the speeder. There was not a soul near it. Only the sound of cantina music and distant, raucous laughter filled the air. Must of been me thought the young woman. As she took a step to get back into their room, she felt a strong hand grab her bare arm. Before she could say anything, another one clamped over her mouth. She felt warm breath travel down her neck as the rough hand grasped her. "Let's go," said a voice off to the side. "She sure is a lovely one!" the one who was grasping her said. She soon realized he was of unhuman origin. She started to struggle and kick but to no avail. A hand traveled down her side. Her breathing quickened even more and she saw another one of them say, "Sexy curves! Too bad there isn’t more like you missy!" As she struggled, she had a very sinking feeling what was about to happen as they headed toward a dark alley. She squirmed even more but it was still no use. As they got farther down the alley, she saw a large door. A very large door at that. She saw two Gammoreans posted at each side of the door as they approached. The one who was grasping her said, "We've got her! The master will reward us quite well for this!" The pig-like guards chuckled and the large doors separated. As they walked down the corridor, the man behind her removed his hand from her mouth. Christy instantly yelled out, "Help! Someone! Please!" This only got chuckles from her captors and she heard one mutter, "Beautiful voice as well.." The humanoid behind her (whom she now recognized as a Nikto) said in a gruff voice, "Don't ya worry doll. It’s not as bad as it seems." She turned her head and glared back at him. "Being assaulted by you perverts is not what I had in mind!" The alien chuckled. "Oh we are not going to do anything to you. It’s the Master who wants you." Christy frowned in fear and confusion. "The Master?" she said. A putrid odor suddenly hit her nose. "Uugh! That stench is unbearable!" the young Christy exclaimed. "Hope you get used to it then!" the Nikto said cruelly. Before she could respond to the crude thug, she found herself being forced into a large room. And then she saw the source of the odour. Sitting on a concrete platform was a worm-like mass of filth. Slime dripped out of a cavernous mouth, along with the smoke that it was smoking with its hookah. She saw to the far left of the platform that the thing ended in a large tail that started to move a bit more feverishly. And then there were the orange, penetrating eyes. Those eyes where focused on the nightgown covered form of Christy Marie. Christy gasped and tried to step back.... only to be caught by the guard holding her in place. Her blue nightgown fluttered, letting the worm-like thing see her legs. It licked its slime-covered lips and rumbled in an unknown tone. Christy almost thought that it was appreciation but she doubted it.....but yet.... Then the Hutt (she finally came to call it by it's species) spoke in Huttese to the several men who had kidnapped her. She could not understand the gurgly language one bit but the guard's response of "She does look quite better than in the hologram!" summed up what it had said. The Hutt laughed, making the fat jiggle as it did so. After the thing caught it's breath, it bellowed "Koose cheekta nei!" She also had no idea what that meant but the guard also summed it up once more when he responded, "It would be my pleasure Mighty Jabba!" That name Christy recognized. Jabba the Hutt was as infamous as he was obese. The only things that she knew about him was that he was one of the most powerful crime lords out there. Other than that she didn’t know that much. But as she was ushered forward, she figured she was about to get a quick lesson. Christy's disgust kicked in as she was brought closer and closer. She dug her heels in and tried her best to fight against the push of the guard. She grunted as he applied more force but she would not give in. She seemed to be doing a good job for the guard let out what she thought was a Huttese swear word. He readjusted his grip, his hand brushing along her nightwear. This caused the strap on her shoulder holding the gown up to fall off. She let out a gasp as she failed to get her hand to readjust it in time and it slid to her elbow, exposing her left breast to the Hutt Lord's view. Jabba burst into laughter at her misfortune and her cheeks burst into a shade of red she had not thought possible. He licked his lips once more and motioned his pudgy hands toward himself once more. The guard pinned both of her arms to her sides before she could recover her breast. Her embarrassment and despair were evident as she got closer. As she was about ten feet away from Jabba, another guard came rushing in. "My Lord!" he said while beaming ear to ear. "You will be most pleased with our find!" She heard more footsteps coming. She managed to turn her head and saw two guards dragging another girl with them. She gasped yet a third time. The girl in between the two sentinels was her best friend, Sarah Mau. "Let me.... Ugh! What the heck is THAT thing?!" the captured Mau exclaimed. Christy gasped. "Sarah, no..." she started to say. The realization that Sarah may have just angered a high-ranking crime lord gave her the sinking feeling that they would not get out of this unscathed. This made her suprised when she heard the Hutt boom out laughing. His gargantuan eyes focused on Sarah instead of her and he licked his lips as he had done when he focused on her. She expected that he would want them both brought to him. The guards must have thought that way too as they escort them to the slimy being once more. Then the slug sultan barked a sharp command that made the two girls jump. "As you wish my lord," the guard behind Christy answered. Jabba then started to slither to a wide, dark opening that was a doorway to some sort of transport. Christy shuddered as Jabba started on his way there. It was the most disgusting thing she had seen, the obese slug's way of mobillity and the squelches that went along with it. The guards proceeded to escort them along behind the Hutt. Christy heard Sarah yelp as Jabba's tail brushed against her leg. He admitted a chuckle and continued on. It soon became obvious that they were approaching an underground mini-subtram. Jabba grunted and pointed to a car near the middle of it. It was small and obviously intendended for light cargo. Jabba got into a much larger coach while the guards brought the two captives to the smaller one. "In ya go ladies!" a Rodian guard said. "Enjoy yer ride!" They burst out in raucous laughter and slammed the door before the two could escape. A small light flickered on and the car started to rock. They were going somewhere. The transport soon arrived at Jabba's Palace once it arrived Christy and Sarah were brought to Jabba's harem where Jabba's other slave girls were waiting to fit the two women in appropriate attire for their new positions in life. Both were promptly fitted with bikinis tight enough to please their new master. Christy was clad in a purple two-piece, while Sarah slipped into a red duplicate. The two were promptly taken back to the master's throne room, where they were to watch Jabba's current favorite girl perform a sensuous dance for her master. The brunette dancing in the center of the room was clad only in a lacy black bikini). She was chained at the neck to Jabba and had a delicious physique, which was largely visible through her her scanty outfit. "Who's she?" Sarah asked one of Jabba's other slave girls. "That's Emma, Jabba's favorite girl, for now," replied the girl. Emma was young, relatively small-breasted, and appeared both forlorn and sexy, performing for her master, her hips gyrating to the music, while her bikini left little of her slender form to the imagination. "What do you mean 'for now?'" inquired Christy. "Just watch," remarked the well-seasoned slave girl. Suddenly, Jabba began to tug at the chain that made Emma his little girl. Jabba licked his lips at the sexy dancer, barking at her in Hutteseto return to the throne. Emma, however, refused her master's advances, shaking her head and pulling back on the chain. "Na na natoota!" Emma protested, shaking her head at the crime lord. "Da eitha," Jabba insisted, giving the poor girl another lustful tug on the leash. Emma, however, stood firm against her master. "Na toota putie pull!" cried the girl, bending over and resisting with what little strength she had left. Jabba clearly had outmatched sweet Emma, who was now directly in front of the crime lord's throne. At this point, he had become furious with the girl and wanted to make an example of his concubine. "BOSCKA!" the Hutt roared. Jabba pressed a button as he released Emma's chain, but before the pretty girl could flee, a trapdoor in the floor opened and swallowed her up. Emma screamed in genuine terror as the floor split beneath her, sending her sprawling through a chute, then through a door and into a bone-littered pit below. Emma, like so many other girls chained to Jabba, would have to learn her lesson the hard way. NO ONE, least of all a bikini girl with a perfectly round ass and slim build, resisted Jabba the Hutt. She picked herself up off the pit floor, dusted herself off, and awaited what was sure to be a gruesome death in the pit. Emma peered up through the grate through which the Hutt and his lackeys were still watching her, whistling and jeering at everything from her breasts to her current predicament. While Emma was heartbroken at her impending demise, this emotion was soon replaced with unaltered fear as a metal gate on the other side of the pit opened, unleashing the beast on the poor, helpless dancing girl. Jabba and the lackeys watched as something horrific charged and devoured the poor bikini girl in the pit below. The girls were now horrified, ready to submit to every perverse whim of the vile crime lord. The two women then had collars put around their necks and were chained to Jabba's throne. The massive hutt leered at the two half naked women sitting in front of him and said loudly "Entertain me!"